lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolls
The gruesome discovery of a 5-year-old girl's body puts Detective Benson and Stabler on a desperate hunt for a serial kidnapper, whose latest victim's life hangs in the balance. Plot When the decomposing body of a five-year-old girl is discovered, Detectives Benson and Stabler's investigation leads them to the painful reality that they are searching for a serial predator as they race to save the life of his latest victim. As the mother of the missing girl frantically awaits news of her daughter's whereabouts, she must reconcile the fact that her own recent bout with addiction may have played a part in her daughter's fate. In the end, a troubled abused man was the person who kidnapped the girls. After he's caught, the mother of the missing girl speaks to the man and tells him of how she left so she could become a better mother to her daughter. She is able to convince the man of her sincerity and he tells her where to find her daughter. Fin locates and rescues the girl and reunites her with her mother. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Daniel Sunjata as C.S.U. Technician Burt Trevor * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Jordan Gelber as C.S.U. Technician David Layton Guest cast * Ileen Getz as Mrs. Preston * David Harbour as Terry Jessup * Susan Misner as Ronnie Marshall * Barbara Andres as Community Center Director * Cynthia Mace as Mrs. Marshall * Geoffrey Owens as Forensic Anthropologist * Gloria Reuben as Violet Tremain * Conan McCarty as Mike Flecker * Frank Medrano as Jake * Capathia Jenkins as Thelma Price * Michael Alexis Palmer as Peter Jackson * Ron Lee Jones as Reverend Allastair * Thaddeus Daniels as Super * Dominic Colón as Dave * Sharron Bower as Newscaster * Rony Clanton as Pat * Jeffery V. Thompson as Joe * Teala Dunn as Nina Tremain * Austin Jones as Junkie #1 References References Quotes *'Stabler': Lover's quarrel? *'Fin': It's gonna be a domestic disturbance if Munch don't get outta my face. ---- *'Ronnie': What's your problem? *'Fin': Your daughter's dead, and there's not one cell in your junkie body that gives a damn. ---- *'Fin': (when they're getting nowhere) Why don't you go take a walk and let me and Terry get better acquainted? Background information and notes *This episode appears to be ripped from the headlines of the Rilya Wilson and "Precious Doe" cases. Rilya was a five-year-old who died because she "fell through the cracks" of the DSS system in FL. "Precious Doe" was a pseudonym assigned to an unidentified female corpse (presumed to be 3 to 4 years of age) discovered on April 28, 2001, in Kansas City, Missouri, and identified four years later, after heavy media attention, as Erica Maria Michelle Green. Her mother and step-father were charged with her murder. *This is the only episode (so far) where, as part of an undercover operation, Stabler is seen dressed in a police uniform. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes